Kurt and the Starcatchers
by hummythe
Summary: Kurt's an elf and the leader of his clan. Blaine has been raised by werewolves and later on adopted by the elves. Sebastian is their biggest enemy and the most savage captain that has ever lived. Eventual Kurt/Sebastian.


Once upon a time on a planet far, far away, there were two boys armed with wooden swords, battling for victory. The clatter of wood on wood could easily be heard in the quiet forest. Bird songs were interrupted as they passed trees and bushes. Only when they reached a creek, did one stop to give the other time to catch his breath.

"You're getting worse," said the taller one, raising his chin in the air to demand his victory without having to say a word.

"Or you're just getting better," panted the curly head, his hands were resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. But the other boy didn't let him rest for long. He raised his sword into the air and hit him on his bicep, not holding back.

"Ah!" The smaller boy exclaimed, immediately stroking over the now bruised patch of skin. He looked up, frowning, "What did you do that for?"

"If you want to fight pirates one day, Blaine, you have to always react as quick as possible," came the reply with a simple shrug.

"But I'm tired!" Blaine – who we had now learned the name of – whined in return.

"Do you think that that will stop Smythe from chopping your head off?" The taller boy leaned forwards, his hands on his hips as he cocked his head to the side. He looked into the other boy's eyes, raising his eyebrows high as to challenge him to tell him otherwise.

"N-No, Kurt…" Blaine swallowed, his hazel eyes going wide as he straightened up. Kurt immediately took this as a chance to raise his sword again. He narrowed his eyes at Blaine who only looked terrified in return.

But he soon recovered as he picked his sword up quickly and met Kurt's just in time before he could earn another bruise.

* * *

This planet that we're speaking of is called Dalton, named after their first king: King Edward Dalton the eighteenth. The number in his name isn't because he's the eighteenth in their family to be crowned king, or to have the name 'Edward', no it's gotten a much simpler explanation: He had eighteen wives.

The weird thing about this planet is that nobody knows where they came from. There aren't any parents or adults whatsoever. And there's only one law: One does not wonder where they came from, for knowledge allows ignorance.

For the readers that are currently resided on planet Earth, this planet is very much like that one. But of course, it's very different as well. Human beings still exist, but no one knows where they are exactly hiding. The elves live in the trees along with the pixies. There are pirates on big, old wooden ships, their exact species is unknown but feared to be that of the humans. The elves are almost certain that that's what they are, seeing as they are filled with hatred and prejudice.

Then you've got the half-man/half-tiger creatures. They are yet to be named, though this day might never come because of the first and only law of planet Dalton. And last but not least (excluding all the small animals that didn't matter because they weren't fighting for power), came the werewolves. These wolf-like creatures were feared by many and only loved by the pirates. However once the pirates would step on land, they too would fear them with every bone in their body.

The boys we have met earlier are elves, though the younger and smaller one called Blaine, is a little bit different… A few years ago, he had been found by the eldest and leader of their small 'pack', Kurt. They suspect that he had been abandoned by the werewolves because of his wolf-like hair. At first, he couldn't even walk on two feet, but Kurt has been training him ever since and now he's one of his best friends.

Kurt's history is a lot different compared to Blaine's. He has been there since the creation of the planet and their species. He's one of the few that could still remember what came before it all. The baby laughter, the strange lights, the cold. Especially the cold.

He was probably a few decades old, though nobody could know for sure as they didn't keep track of months or years. He was very experienced and had been good friends with their former leader, Wes, who died whilst fighting their greatest enemy.

The elf pack's leader wasn't 'chosen' from the blood that ran through their veins, they were chosen by the other elves. You couldn't campaign or nominate yourself, either. Even if you really didn't want to do the job, you had to once the others said you were ready to do it. This was the case with Kurt – He hadn't been a big fan of the idea in the beginning but he was relieved when he realized the kind of things he could do. He made some drastic changes and everyone was now forced to take lessons in sword fighting and other forms of self-defense. He wasn't going to let the pirates kill more of his family.

Now back to leaders and kings, King Edward Dalton had been the planet's king for a short amount of time. The man was cruel and murdered everyone against him. The elves weren't going to take these actions for long and made their way to the small town where the king and his men lived. That town's name is irrelevant and long lost, now it has been changed to 'The Town Where No One Survived'. It was a battlefield, but not really, only for the ten times that the light went out. And because no one survived, no one really knows what happened back then.

* * *

The smell of fresh cooked food spread through the forest like fire, and found the noses that belonged to hungry elves. Kurt and Blaine ran back to their camp, laughter filling the air around them.

"I can't believe you fell into the water," said Kurt, laughing. Blaine only pouted and shook his head, water drops attacking the other boy.

"I guess my bath came early this time," he replied, grinning. But the grin didn't last long as when they walked into their camp, tons of other elves fell down onto their knees, bowing in front of Kurt. Kurt immediately groaned and sighed heavily, shaking his head at their gestures. He had told them ___so_many times not to do that. He knew he was their leader but he didn't want them to _bow_for him or to call him 'Lord' all the time. He knew he was old, but he refused to let himself feel that old.

Kurt stomped through the crowd, ignoring the elves on their knees. He jumped up into the air and pulled himself up on a branch of the tree that he was used to calling his home. Blaine didn't follow him and went to his own tree house.

"Where have you been?" A small voice yelled through the tree as soon as Kurt climbed in through the window of his tree house. He sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting down on the floor as he looked up to see a small pixie floating through the air in front of him.

"Just did a little training with Blaine. No need to worry, Rachel," he replied.

"Blaine? Again?" She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She flew closer to Kurt so she could look him in the eye – Only one eye because she was too small to look in both at the same time.

"Stop being so jealous," sighed Kurt.

"I'm not jealous. It's just that he's a _dog_," she frowned, cocking her head to the side as she pouted softly.

"He's not a dog! Just because he lived with them doesn't mean that he is one. He's still one of us," he said and pushed himself up from the wooden floor. He walked across the room and jumped into his hammock. He wasn't really going to have this argument with her _again_. It went like this every single time he and Blaine hung out.

Rachel merely rolled her eyes at him and then disappeared through the window. Kurt sighed, why was she always so jealous and possessive over him? It's just _Blaine_. It's not like he's anyone special. He just needs to make sure the puppy wouldn't hurt himself during battle.


End file.
